1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel methods of treating cancer, preventing tumor cell growth, inhibiting prostate tumor cell growth, and inhibiting NAALADase enzyme activity, by administering an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prostate cancer is the leading form of cancer and the second leading cause of death from cancer for men in the United States. The American Cancer Society has estimated that in 1996 alone, 317,100 new cases of prostate cancer were diagnosed and 41,400 deaths were caused by prostate cancer. The incidence rate of prostate cancer increased 65% between 1980 and 1990, and will continue to rise with improved screening tests and longer life expectancies. While most men used to die of other illnesses before prostate cancer had a chance to develop, higher prostate cancer mortality rates are expected as men live longer and the disease has more time to progress.
In 1993, the molecular cloning of Prostate Specific Membrane Antigen (PSMA) was reported as a potential prostate carcinoma marker and hypothesized to serve as a target for imaging and cytotoxic treatment modalities for prostate cancer. PSMA antibodies, particularly indium-111 labelled and tritium labelled PSMA antibodies, have been described and examined clinically for the diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. PSMA is expressed in prostatic ductal epithelium and is present in seminal plasma, prostatic fluid and urine. In 1996, it was found that the expression of PSMA cDNA confers the activity of NAALADase.
NAAG and NAALADase have been implicated in several human and animal pathological conditions relating to glutamate abnormalities and neurotoxicity. For example, it has been demonstrated that intra-hippocampal injections of NAAG elicit prolonged seizure activity. More recently, it was reported that rats genetically prone to epileptic seizures have a persistent increase in their basal level of NAALADase activity. These observations lend support the hypothesis that increased availability of synaptic glutamate elevates seizure susceptibility, and suggest that NAALADase inhibitors may provide anti-epileptic activity.
NAAG and NAALADase have also been implicated in the pathogenesis of ALS and in the pathologically similar animal disease called Hereditary Canine Spinal Muscular Atrophy (HCSMA). It has been shown that concentrations of NAAG and its metabolitesxe2x80x94NAA, glutamate and aspartatexe2x80x94are elevated two- to three-fold in the cerebrospinal fluid of ALS patients and HCSMA dogs. Additionally, NAALADase activity is significantly increased (two- to three-fold) in post-mortem spinal cord tissue from ALS patients and HCSMA dogs. As such, NAALADase inhibitors might be clinically useful in curbing the progression of ALS if an increased metabolism of NAAG is responsible for the alterations of CSF levels of these acidic amino acids and peptides.
Abnormalities in NAAG levels and NAALADase activity have also been documented in post-mortem schizophrenic brain, specifically in the prefrontal and limbic brain regions.
The findings described above suggest that NAALADase inhibitors could be useful in treating glutamate abnormalities. However, the present invention is directed to the surprising and unexpected discovery that the novel compounds of the present invention are not only effective NAALADase inhibitors but are effective in treating prostate diseases, particularly prostate cancer. Although the cancer data relate to prostate cancer cells, NAALADase inhibitors are expected to be equally effective in treating cancer of other tissues where NAALADase enzyme reside, such as the brain, kidney and testis.
While a few NAALADase inhibitors have been identified, they have only been used in non-clinical research. Examples of such inhibitors include general metallopeptidase inhibitors such as o-phenanthroline, metal chelators such as EGTA and EDTA, and peptide analogs such as quisqualic acid and xcex2-NAAG. Accordingly, a need exists for more NAALADase inhibitors to be identified and, particularly, for the treatment of prostate diseases such as prostate cancer.
The present invention is directed to novel methods for treating cancer, preventing tumor cell growth, inhibiting prostate tumor cell growth, and inhibiting NAALADase enzyme activity, in an animal, comprising administering an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor.
Preferred NAALADase inhibitors include compounds of formula I: 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl,
C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1;
X is CH2, O, or N; and
R2 is C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl group, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, or Ar1, wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or aryl groups may be optionally substituted with carboxylic acid.
Preferably, the compound of formula I is present in an amount that is effective for inhibiting NAALADase enzyme activity, or treating a prostate disease in an animal.
The present invention further relates to a method of inhibiting NAALADase enzyme activity in an animal, comprising administering an effective amount of the compound of formula I to said animal.